


Addicted

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Branding, Cages, Cheating, Cock Cages, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Life, F/M, Fucking Machines, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Addiction, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: She was his drug and he was addicted.





	Addicted

Kevin sighed as he looked up at the house, the lights of Vegas behind him but far out into the distance. He knew it was wrong, been wrong the entire time, but it was an addiction he couldn't let go of, his body craved it to survive. Kevin quickly moved up the steps and opened the door knowing better then to keep the occupant inside waiting. 

Once the door was shut and locked, Kevin quickly made his way into the dark living room, stopping just a few feet away from the chair sitting in the room but knew there then just a simple chair sitting and waiting.

"You're late." A voice growled. 

"I'm sorry Mistress, we had that after party tonight." Kevin apologized, hoping she would remember him telling her about it. 

The shadowed figured went quiet for a moment before reaching over and turning the lamp on, causing both of them to shield their eyes until they were used to the light. In front of him was a brown haired woman in a leather skirt and top that highlighted her breasts beautifully and Kevin could feel his caged cock twitch at the sight. 

"That is right my whore, I remember him telling me about it." Heather grinned. "But that doesn't explain why my whore is still dressed." 

Kevin's eyes went wide before he quickly stripped, going straight to his knees. His cock had been caged the entire week and he still had four days to go before it would be fully released and he would be allowed to orgasm, his balls were tight and begging to be relieved. 

Heather slowly walked around her play toy, grinning sadistically at the older man. Kevin felt her brown eyes on him, making him feel small and helpless. He could feel the high starting to course through him, this was his drug, his addiction. 

"You're so pathetic, coming here each time you are in Vegas while your wife stays home with your kids. Whoring yourself out to me, letting me do what I want to you." Heather taunted. 

Kevin whimpered softly, his cock throbbing inside the cage as pre slowly leaked out of the head. 

"Yes Mistress, whore needs his fix and only She can give him that." Kevin responded, body shaking. 

Kevin winced as Heather grabbed his short hair and pulled him up, glaring up into his green eyes. 

"You could have had your fix everyday had you walked away from that bitch." Heather growled. "That night you walked into my web should have been enough for you to know you didn't belong with her." 

Kevin whimpered softly and nodded. "Whore knows he should have walked away but he didn't and now has to hide what he truly is and wants." 

Heather threw him back on the ground causing Kevin to grunt softly before sitting back up, shaking his head gently. His biggest mistake was staying with Kristin, he knew he should have let her go after  
he found Heather and even after his wife had found out about them, she still forgave him and yet here he was back at Heather's feet. 

"Couch now!" Heather commanded. 

"Yes Mistress." Kevin responded, scurrying up to the couch, legs spread wide. 

Heather sat down next to him, unlocking the cage and taking it off, hearing whimpers coming from above her. Kevin's cock was purple and leaking, throbbing and begging to be touched. His balls were tight against him wanting to shoot the thickness they had built up over the last few days. 

"Mistress please.." Kevin begged. "Just a little to ease the pressure." 

Heather knew it was needed to keep from permanently damaging Kevin and nodded. 

"If you spill your entire load you will be in a world of hurt." Heather threatened. 

"Whore knows Mistress." 

Kevin reached down knowing she would want him to get himself off, wrapping his hand around the sensitive meat, arching up as he cried out from the sensation. Heather moved up to him, leaning down. 

"You're nothing, a toy to be used and abused." Heather growled. "It's what you've always wanted or you wouldn't have been drawn into my web. Now your body won't even release without my command, bet that's tough in the bedroom when you're with your wife." 

Kevin whimpered as his stroking became faster knowing he had to be careful not to spill completely out. 

"It is Mistress, knowing my body won't orgasm." Kevin whimpered. " Whore has had to fake his orgasm a few times." 

Heather grinned and nodded. "I know, calling me and begging me to say that word you want to hear so badly because your body is programmed to it." 

Kevin's breathing had become ragged as his cock throbbed inside his own hand, begging for release but knew it couldn't until Kevin heard the command. 

"Mistress please, whore is begging Her." Kevin pleaded. 

"Cum." 

"MISTRESS!" Kevin cried out, letting ropes of thickness shoot out and onto his hand knowing he had to hold back the rest once he felt his balls loosen up a bit. He pushed the rest of his orgasm back down, his hand slowing. Heather grinned down at her toy. 

"Well done." Heather praised. 

Kevin smiled, panting hard. His cock was still hard and throbbing but his balls weren't as tight. His hand was covered in cum and knew what he had to do. 

"Lick it clean like a good cum slut." Heather grinned. 

Kevin did just that, cleaning himself off his hand while Heather moved back down to cage his cock, getting a loud whimper. 

"Bedroom now!" Heather commanded. 

Kevin nodded and quickly got up, moving right for the bedroom, kneeling on the floor waiting for his Mistress to come in. Heather walked in after a few minutes, grinning seeing the wrecked man on the floor. 

"What are you?" Heather asked.

"A whore Mistress, a play toy for Her to use and abuse." Kevin answered as Heather walked around him. 

"My whore is addicted to what I do to him, isn't he?" 

"Yes Mistress, whore can't get enough and needs his fix each night to make it through another day. Whore regrets not being with his Mistress all the time so he can be drugged by her abuse every day." 

"Hands and knees now on the bed." 

Kevin nodded and crawled onto the bed but making sure to stay near the edge knowing what was about to happen. Heather rolled out the fucking machine, sliding one of the bigger dildos onto it, lubing it up just a bit before pushing the head right against Kevin's dry hole.

"Mistress.." Kevin looked up at her. 

"Whore likes big, fat cocks inside him, doesn't he?" Heather asked. 

"Yes Mistress, just like any whore does." Kevin whimpered, pushing back against the head, getting an instant slap across his ass. 

"What the hell does whore think he's doing?!" Heather snarled. 

"Sorry Mistress, whore didn't mean to." Kevin whined. "Please forgive whore." 

"How badly does whore want it?" 

"Badly Mistress please...Whore needs to be filled, he was teased all night by his baby brother." 

Heather grinned knowing how Nick liked to touch and rub against Kevin and the others, it was innocent fun, something the blonde had done their entire career, but for Kevin it was torture. 

"Whore thinks about Nick a lot when he's being fucked, doesn't he?" 

Kevin gulped but nodded, he'd been attracted to his youngest brother since he had turned eighteen but never acted out on his feelings. Nick wasn't the only one Kevin thought about however.  
Heather turned the machine on hearing Kevin cry out as the toy was pushed inside his unprepped hole. 

"MISTRESS FUCK!" Kevin cried out, arching and trying to loosen his muscles for the invading toy. 

"Good whore, take it just like you should." Heather grinned watching her toy being fucked. "Whore is thinking about him now, isn't he?" 

Kevin nodded as the toy continued to be pushed in and out of his tightness. "Yes Mistress, whore wants him so badly, to feel that cock pounding away at whore's hole." 

Heather turned the speed up before moving closer to her whore. "Just think, his wife gets that all the time, gets him anytime." 

Heather couldn't help but chuckle hearing the growl of jealously coming from the older man knowing he would never have Nick, leaving him with nothing but his fantasies of the younger male. 

"He's not the only one my whore thinks about though." Heather grinned seeing the soft red hit Kevin's cheeks. 

"No Mistress." Kevin whined as he was fucked and stretched by the thick toy. 

"No, my whore wants his baby cousin just as badly as he wants Nick." 

Kevin's head hung in shame, he knew it was wrong to think of his cousin that way. He couldn't help himself though, Brian was just something else, everything that Kevin wanted to be, so carefree and just loving life. Kevin jumped feeling something push inside his mouth, eyes wide looking up seeing Heather with the strap on. 

"Let your mind sink my whore, just think about what it could be like to be spit roasted between your cousin and little brother." 

Kevin whined around the plastic toy as his mind sunk, falling into his fantasy of being taken and used by the two men, hearing Heather's dirty words but they were coming from Brian in his head with Nick behind him. 

After awhile, Heather pulled the dildo out of Kevin's mouth causing him to look up at her, eyes soft green and begging her to end tonight's torture. She wasn't done just yet. 

"Who owns you?" Heather asked. 

"Mistress does, that's why whore has the brand on his thigh." Kevin responded. 

"Yes and your bitch of a wife is none the wiser about its meaning since you got it right before you two got serious." 

Kevin whimpered and nodded knowing the tattoo was a perfect cover, but was always there as a reminder of who owned him and his body. Heather finally turned off the machine, pulling the toy out of Kevin's now loosened hole as he tried to regain his breathing. 

"Thank you Mistress for using whore again tonight." 

"That's your purpose, to be used by me." 

Kevin nodded and got down off the bed, Heather leading him to his cage and letting him in before shutting and locking it. Heather laid down on the bed and shut the light off before going to sleep. 

She was Kevin's drug and he was addicted.


End file.
